3rd Annual Del Close Marathon
Schedule FRIDAY, JULY 27 7:00 PM - Leche Magica 7:30 PM - Leche Magica cont. 8:00 PM - Del Close Marathon Offical Opening 8:30 PM - The Third Degree 9:00 PM - The Screw Puppies (CHI) 9:30 PM - The Screw Puppies cont. 10:00 PM - The Swarm: Slow Waltz Around Rage Mountain 10:30 PM - The Swarm: Slow Waltz Around Rage Mountain cont. 11:00 PM - Barrio Speedwagon (CHI) 11:30 PM - Walsh & Roberts SATURDAY, JULY 28 Midnight - Cagematch NYC (Mother) vs Chicago (Rooftop Players) 12:30 AM - Cagematch cont. 1:00 AM - Wicked Fuckin' Queeyah 1:30 AM - Drunken Sonic Assault (Open jam for everyone with your hosts: Matt Besser, Jake Fogelnest, Brett Gelman and Owen Burke) 2:00 AM - Drunken Sonic Assault cont. 2:30 AM - Drunken Sonic Assault cont. 3:00 AM - Drunken Sonic Assault cont. 3:30 AM - Drunken Sonic Assault cont. 4:00 AM - Match Game '00 4:30 AM - Dar Silicon 5:00 AM - Dar Silicon cont. 5:30 AM - Theatre Cleaning 6:00 AM - Robot TV 6:30 AM - Substance Abuse 7:00 AM - Theatre Cleaning 7:30 AM - Pants Happy (CHI) 8:00 AM - Diary of an Invisible Man 8:30 AM - Theatre Cleaning 9:00 AM - Basketcase(NY) 9:30 AM - Hot Lovin in a Grand Style(MIN) 10:00 AM - Littleman 10:30 AM - Placebo Effect (CHI) 11:00 AM - Recess (DC) 11:30 AM - GOGA noon - Jiha-had (CHI) 12:30 PM - Harold, Harold, Harold 1:00 PM - Barrio Speedwagon (CHI) 1:30 PM - Chicago City Limits Musical 2:00 PM - Piledriver 2:30 PM - Storytime John (CHI) 3:00 PM - Wally Adler 3:30 PM - Theatre Cleaning 4:00 PM - Cracker (CHI) 4:30 PM - Cracker cont. (CHI) 5:00 PM - The Drunk Baby Collective Presents... (MIN) 5:30 PM - Nailed Down 6:00 PM - Roberts and Roberts 6:30 PM - Liquid (CHI) 7:00 PM - Bill's Family Funtime (CA) 7:30 PM - Pants Happy (CHI) 8:00 PM - Screw Puppies (CHI) 8:30 PM - Miss High School (CHI) 9:00 PM - Tracers 9:30 PM - Leather and Lace (CHI) 10:00 PM - Feature Feature 10:30 PM - Kathie Lee 11:00 PM - Swing Baby 11:30 PM - Ms. Jackson SUNDAY, JULY 29 Midnight - Jeff Richmond Hosts Open Musical Improv Jam 12:30 AM - Open Music Improv Jam (featuring: Josh Perilo, James Eason, Jason Mantzoukas, Chad Carter, Adhesive, John O'Donnell , Upper Lower Class, Pretty Little Sapphire and you - This jam is open to everyone!) 1:00 AM - Open Music Improv Jam cont. 1:30 AM - Open Music Improv Jam cont. 2:00 AM - Open Music Improv Jam cont. 2:30 AM - Talk Show 3:00 AM - Talk Show cont. 3:30 AM - Respecto Montalban: Taxicab Confessions 4:00 AM - Mullaney's Angels 4:30 AM - Kihckercast Project 5:00 AM - Swing Baby 5:30 AM - Possible Side Effects (NJ) 6:00 AM - Lobster 6:30 AM - Hindsight 7:00 AM - Theatre Cleaning 7:30 AM - Shimmey McJazzhands 8:00 AM - Miss High School (CHI) 8:30 AM - Tugboat 9:00 AM - Jiha-had (CHI) 9:30 AM - Theatre Cleaning 10:00 AM - Drunk Baby Collective (MIN) 10:30 AM - Cookie 11:00 AM - Hume Cronyn Walks Into a Bar (MIN) 11:30 AM - Liquid (CHI) noon - HellnReddy 12:30 PM - The Orphans 1:00 PM - Living Room Live 1:30 PM - Chairlift 2:00 PM - Placebo Effect (CHI) 2:30 PM - Just Good Friends (NY) 3:00 PM - Sketchface (CA) 3:30 PM - Sketchface cont. (CA) 4:00 PM - Bill's Family Funtime (CA) 4:30 PM - Entropy for Dummies (KY) 5:00 PM - Recess (DC) 5:30 PM - Theatre Cleaning 6:00 PM - Storytime John (CHI) 6:30 PM - Nantucket Diva 7:00 PM - Child Bride 7:30 PM - Theatre Cleaning 8:00 PM - ASSSSCAT with the UCB 9:30 PM - ASSSSCAT with the UCB 11:00 PM - ASSSSCAT with the UCB Taken from the UCB Theatre website. http://newyork.ucbtheatre.com/shows/106 Category:Uncategorized_pages